


Kyōhan-sha

by Pfielspitze (YomiNoKura)



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Murder, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/Pfielspitze
Summary: Ayano manipulates Budo into helping her kill for Taro. Somehow it turns into some sick romance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic means "accomplice" according to Google.
> 
> I've had this saved in my fucking files for a while.

Ayano Aishi is someone not to be messed with. Not everyone knows it, but the ones that do try to stay out of her way as she kills off to who she thinks are her ‘rivals’ to Taro. She’s hooked on that feeling he gives her, not like he knows as his potential rivals disappear, week. by. week. 

Not that anyone suspects her. Ayano knows to cover her tracks quickly, going into week five now. It’s almost routine to wipe up the blood in the third floor bathroom, changing into a clean uniform, and dump the body where it’ll be obvious to look for later, but hidden enough to get through the day. Osana was easy, and Ayano had a reason to eliminate her more than just the fact she liked Taro- she was so damn _annoying_.

It sucks that she got caught here. Asu was in the way when it came to Taro, so she had to be eliminated. But Ayano can’t just outright fight someone from the sports club. It was too risky, so during all the weeks, Ayano makes sure to join the martial arts club, and work even harder during PE.

Unfortunately for her, her interest in men change now.

Budo Masuta is the leader of the martial arts club, and has a weird history with Ayano, but he doubts she’s even remembered him from all that time ago. No matter now, and he’s in shock that Ayano would even join a club now, especially the one with him in it, but who knows. He nods at her request, and immediately starts training her.

“... Budo? You’re spacing out again,” his childhood friend Hiroka Ieyasu snorts, waving her hand over his face as they walk to their respective apartment buildings after clubs. “You’ve been doing that lately, what’s up?”

“The murders have gotten me wondering, that’s all, Hiroka.” he responds quickly. “It’s weird, the week that Aishi-san shows up to the martial arts club, murders start happening….”

“Weird. I don’t think that Aishi is like that though, as quiet as she is…” Hiroka chuckles. “She’s pretty, isn’t she?”

Budo almost chokes at the question. “Oh yeah, totally, how her hair is such a nice shade of black and how gracefully she carries herself-” he babbles on, and Hiroka has to rope him in.

“Whoa there, martial arts master, get a hold of yourself. Everyone in the martial arts club has been talking about how you have the hots for Aishi. I can confirm, they’re not wrong.” Hiroka puts up a finger. “You’re usually not this bad in, do you have some weird story to tell me?”

“Well… Aishi was one the few people that went to my father’s funeral, and Aishi-san… comforted me. It might’ve seemed like a small gesture of kindness, but it means a lot to me.”

“Dude, that’s _gay._ ” Hiroka states. “I support it though. As long as it wasn’t Amai, that fake bi-”

“Don’t insult her memory like that, Hiroka.”

“Whatever. I think Aishi is a hell of a lot better than Miyu.”

“HIROKA!”

“Okay, okay!”

It’s weird to find Ayano anything but cute. She looks like she’s gotten more cold and closed off to others since the time her and Budo held hands at his father’s funeral. But she still has the fragile beauty of a camellia flower. Budo only remembers that flower because he was enchanted by it years ago when he visited Hiroka’s patch of flowers at the gardening club on a bleak December.

“...Try shifting your stance before you try it again, Aishi.” Budo instructs, a couple of days after his conversation with Hiroka. “Your stance is everything, even down to your toes,” his fingers trace her arms before guiding them closer to her body. “Remember that you don’t want to extend too much- you opponent could use that against you.” Ayano nods, and shifting her weight to her left foot, the foot farther to to the front of the wall. “... Good.” _She was right there, god, she’s so pretty._ Ayano exhales quietly, and tries to get used to the new stance, feeling uncomfortable with Budo’s eyes watching her in this quiet lonely session. No one else could teach her any of this so that she improved. _No one._ “Try to throw a roundhouse kick- remember that your foot and hips have to pivot in the direction of the kick.”

Ayano nods, and makes the adjustments that Budo just suggested before she throws the roundhouse kick again. This time, it’s a lot more accurate with the inside of the her foot striking the bag in front of her. The force is almost doubled now as it makes a residing thunk against her foot. “Ah,” she mutters, and Budo grins.

“Now do it again.”

“Again…?” Ayano’s grey eyes seem to pierce to Budo.

Budo grins. “Of course. Becoming a good practitioner of Karate means you practice the same move almost hundreds of times, if not thousands.”

Ayano nods, and gets ready to do the kick again.

Practicing it hundreds of times makes you a master, huh?

Sad how Ayano’s only done this murdering thing six times.

But the look on Budo’s face as she has the substitute nurse’s head in her arms, blood dripping off of her uniform and body just made her look like a master murderer.

Maybe that’s the right thing to even describe her as at this point.


End file.
